erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Zoey
This article focus on the interaction between Everyone and Zoey. Overview As an only child from a small town, Zoey joined Total Drama to make new and diverse friends. Initially, she was mostly shy, naive, and often requires help from her friends during challenges but managed to develop confidence overtime and started to become independent. Her kind nature allows her to make friends with the other campers. During her time in the competition, she often helped her fellow contestants even if they are on the opposing teams or someone she dislikes. Alejandro Zoey knows that Alejandro cannot be trusted due to his past actions throughout Total Drama World Tour. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Zoey accuses Alejandro of harming Cameron, when he implied that something had happened to him, but Alejandro protests his innocence saying he didn't do anything. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Zoey was convinced by Mal that Alejandro refused to help Cameron in the previous episode and left him to fall. Zoey then conveyed this information to Gwen, who also agrees that Alejandro should be voted off that night. Later, Alejandro attempts to warn her about Mal, but Chef shoots him with a leech before he can finish. When Alejandro is voted off and he sees Zoey embrace Mal, he cannot understand how she can be so blind, and in annoyance at her ignorance he states that "maybe they are perfect for each other." However, Zoey begins to take Alejandro's warning into consideration after she heard him call Mike "Mal" before the final part of the challenge. Zoey still has problem trying to decipher Alejandro's cryptic message in Sundae Muddy Sundae. Infuriated with the complications, Zoey mocks Alejandro in the confessional. But after finally uncovering the truth about Mal in The Bold and the Booty-Ful, Zoey becomes regretful for not believing Alejandro and for falsely accusing him of Mal's crimes. In The Final Wreck-Ening, Zoey apologies to Alejandro for her harsh treatment towards him, to which he accepts, thus the two make amends, much to Mal's annoyance. Alyssa In Clean and Tid-Diddly, Alyssa ask Zoey and Gwen how was the cleaning going and they have a good laugh, because they share friendship with Erin. Anne Maria As both girls share the same feelings for their teammate Mike, Zoey and Anne Maria become fierce rivals, often fighting for Mike's affection. However, Zoey is unaware of Mike's alternate personalities at the time and only his tough side, Vito is attracted to Anne Maria while Mike himself likes Zoey. Aside from fighting over Mike, Anne Maria often mocks Zoey and disagrees with any ideas she comes up with. In the end, Mike chooses Zoey over Anne Maria after he manages to gain control his alternate personalities. Anne Maria is clearly not happy with the two of them together, as she is seen glaring at them during the finale. Brick In Truth or Laser Shark, Zoey thanks Brick for taking one for the team when he admitted that he wet himself in his first and last day of school. In Ice Ice Baby, Brick and Zoey were chosen to attack the Toxic Rats fortress. They used Anne Maria's thick hair to shield themselves from the other's team counter attack. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Brick decides to rescue Zoey, Cameron and Mike from a mutant gopher, causing his team to lose the challenge. Before he takes the Hurl of Shame, Zoey, along with Cameron and Mike, bids him goodbye by giving him a salute. Cameron .]] Cameron and Zoey become good friends during their time in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. While Zoey often helps Cameron during challenges (due to him being physically weak as well as lack of confidence), Cameron helps her to improve her relationship with Mike. After the merge, the two of them form an alliance in order to eliminate Scott and Lightning but Zoey was eliminated in The Enchanted Franken-Forest, breaking the alliance. In the finale of season four, Zoey sides with him over Lightning and is occasionally seen cheering for him. In Total Drama All-Stars, the two of them and Mike are once again placed on the same team until Cameron switches teams in Moon Madness. After the merge, the three of them formed an alliance to reach the final three together. However, Cameron and Zoey begin to suspect that something is wrong with Mike ever since he is unable to summon his alternate personalities. Little did they know, Mike has an evil personality named Mal and has been impersonating Mike for some time. Candace Chef Hatchet Chef is probably the only person Zoey hated more than Scott in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Although the conflict is initially minor early on, it reaches its boiling point in Eat, Puke and Be Wary after Chef shoots Zoey with his meatball launcher and she falls into a ravine. During the fall, the medallion Mike gave her before he left broke. Already stressed from Mike's elimination, Zoey took on a more aggressive side and prepared to exact her revenge on Chef. Throughout the episode, Zoey sets up traps for Chef and ambushes him using guerrilla tactics. Chef, at this point, realizes that he may have pushed her too far. In the next episode, Zoey made a slingshot out of a fork and shot Chef with an egg. Chris McLean In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chris teases Zoey for having a lonely childhood, embarrassing her in front of the other contestants. In the season finale of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Zoey and the other contestants laughs at Chris after he was blown by his own bomb and was arrested by the feds. In Sundae Muddy Sundae, Zoey has trouble trying to sleep with all the portraits of Chris in her room. Suddenly, Chris popped out from one of them to sign off the episode, scaring Zoey. In The Bold and the Booty-ful, Zoey was annoyed by Chris who kept complaining about the Spa Hotel's condition and get rid of him by lying that she is about to fart. During the challenge, Zoey destroys one of Chris' loudspeaker as he is speaking too loud and might attract Sasquatchanakwa's attention. Courtney In Evil Dread, Courtney was against Zoey's plan and tells their team that they should follow her plan instead, only for Cameron to highlight that it was exactly the same thing Zoey came up with. Courtney then reluctantly agrees to follow the plan that Zoey (and her) came up with. In Saving Private Leechball, Courtney felt threatened after seeing Zoey's athletic abilities and admits in the confessional that she needs to be eliminated the next time their team loses. When Courtney suggests that she stays at the cave to guard Sam, Zoey believes that Courtney is doing this out of kindness while in reality, Courtney is just using them as pawns while she lays back. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Zoey comforts Courtney after she and Scott broke up in the previous episode and cheers her up by telling her she scored major points by kissing two boys in one episode. Courtney thanked her and tells her not to tell Gwen about her kissing Cameron, and Zoey promised. However, Courtney later saw her and Gwen discussing about something and believes that they are forming an alliance. She later confronts them while they are talking, believing that they are talking about her and Cameron kissing, inadvertently revealing the secret to Gwen. In Sundae Muddy Sundae, Courtney reveals that she is planning to eliminate Zoey next. After Gwen returns from Boney Island, Courtney tries to make sure Gwen and Zoey do not bond any further, by telling Gwen to not trust her and they should eliminate her as quickly as possible. After Mike reveals Courtney's plan to the others, Zoey surprisingly didn't seem to be angry and instead questions her boyfriend's motives. With no other options and allies left, Courtney tries to make Zoey to form an alliance with her by complimenting her athletic skills, but Zoey refuses. In the swamp, when Zoey had her feet stuck, Courtney simply passed by her, and taunts her for refusing to join her, and leaves Zoey as an alligator is about to attack her. Courtney will again try to convince Gwen to vote off Zoey while they are at the main lodge. Dakota After Dakota returns to the competition and was placed in the Mutant Maggots, she finds Zoey the only person she is willing the be friends with in public due to her new appearance. Throughout The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Zoey has to comfort Dakota each time she hugs her. After her mutation is complete, the now monstrous-size Dakota protects her new friend from a mutant alligator when they are in the bayou. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey joins Scott to vote off Dakota as she didn't want a "friendship that can potentially damage her health." Dawn .]]In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Zoey is seen interacting with Dawn once the contestants have reached the beach. Dawn then comments how lonely Zoey was in her childhood after reading her aura and comforts her by holding her hands. Zoey was a creeped out by Dawn and quickly flinches. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Dawn again comforts Zoey, who is heartbroken after seeing Mike (as Vito) flirting with Anne Maria. She attempts to cheer Zoey up by saying that Mike really likes her according to his aura, at least the "Mike parts". As Zoey asks her what she means, Dawn disappears. In the confessional, Zoey admits that she finds Dawn creepy and believes that she may be a wizard. Duncan .]] Zoey is one of the few people who knows that Duncan is not entirely a bad person at heart. Although Duncan was frustrated with his new "hero" status, he quickly warms up to Zoey. Meanwhile, Duncan finds out that Mike, was a fellow inmate of him during his early days at juvie. Knowing how dangerous he is, Duncan warns Zoey about Mike, and she believes him as she herself has a suspicion of Mike recently. Erin Gwen Gwen and Zoey do not have any interaction in Total Drama All-Stars until the merge. The two of them first bonded in Zeek And Ye Shall Find after Zoey found Gwen alone underground (due to her fear). For the next few episodes, they often make jokes about the challenges they are going to face. While their friendship were slightly strained in Sundae Muddy Sundae (due to the efforts of Courtney and Mal), they never turn on each other. The two of them also bid each other goodbye before Gwen takes the Flush of Shame in The Bold and the Booty-ful with Gwen shows her support for Zoey to win the finale while Zoey wishes the next time they are competing they are on the same team. Heather When Heather arrives in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Zoey is initially excited to see her but when she attempts to greet her, Heather calls her a loser instead. Jo Although there are times Jo and Zoey are seen getting along, Jo didn't have high views on Zoey, like most contestants, treating her as a minor. In Finders Creepers, Jo shows no concern of Zoey after she was captured by the giant spider and tells her team to move forward without her. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Jo is aware of Zoey's jealousy towards Anne Maria and Mike and tells her to use that anger against the opposing team in the next challenge. In Saving Private Leechball, Zoey takes on Jo at the cave where Courtney and Sam were hiding. After dodging one of Jo's attacks, Zoey successfully shoots Jo with one of the leeches, eliminating Jo from the challenge and winning the challenge for her team for the second time. Kotone Larry .]]In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, the contestants are tasked to steal a flower from Larry, Chris' mutated Venus Flytrap that he left after Total Drama Island. Once they found it, Zoey uses Cameron as bait to steal the flower but failed as Lightning has taken it first. When Larry ate Cameron, Zoey enters the mutant plant's mouth to save her friend and aggressively attack it from the inside. After the challenge has ended, Larry spits out Zoey and Cameron. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Zoey was noticeably afraid when she saw Larry appears at the Chrisiseum with the other mutants. It is about to attack her, Brick, Jo and Mike until Cameron saves them. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Zoey and Mike encounters Larry again, this time at the Fun Zone on Boney Island. Seeing that Larry has an egg (and questioning Larry's gender, calling it a "Laurie"), Zoey came up with a plan to steal the egg. While Zoey distracts Larry by stealing its flower, Mike steals the egg. Zoey then threw the flower on a flying moose to stop Larry from chasing her. By the time Zoey and Mike brought back Larry's egg back to their team's basket, the egg hatches, splattering them with slime. Since they did not put the egg into the bowl in time, their team did not gain a point. Lightning In Ice Ice Baby, Lightning purposely kicks some rocks while he is climbing Mt. Looming Tragedy to knock down Zoey and her team mates, causing tension. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Zoey and Cameron team up during the challenge in order to take out Lightning and move to the final two together. While Chris announces the challenges, Zoey insults Lightning's stupidity by saying that he has "the brain of a jellyfish." When Lightning tries to attack Cameron, Zoey defends him by threatening the jock. In the end, Lightning won the challenge and chose Zoey to take the Hurl of Shame that night. Zoey, like most contestants, chose to support Cameron over Lightning in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. When Zoey and the others are under attacked by the mutated creatures, Lightning refuses to help them. When Lightning is declared the winner in his ending, Zoey is noticeably disappointed that Lightning won the season. Mike From the moment they met, Mike and Zoey are immediately attracted to each other. However, any possibility of them becoming a couple early on was difficult as Mike doesn't want Zoey to know about him having Multiple Personality Disorder, afraid that he might think of him differently. The situation becomes even more complicated when Vito, Mike's tough guy personality, begins flirting with Anne Maria. After discovering his secret in Grand Chef Auto, Zoey tells him that she likes Mike just the way he is, even with his disorder, and the two started a relationship. At the beginning of Total Drama All-Stars, Mike and Zoey are still a couple and are place on the same team again. However, Zoey begins to worry about Mike as he is unable to change into his alternate personality recently as well as suspecting Mike being the culprit behind the damages on the campers' personal belongings. Her suspicion were proven to be true when Duncan reveals that Mike used to be in juvie with him in the past and he has an evil personality named Mal. This was backed up when she heard non-competing contestant, Izzy mentioning Mal's name as well as witnessing how brutal Mike is in the boxing challenge. Knowing how close Mike is to Zoey, Mal reluctantly saves Zoey's life in You Regatta Be Kidding Me in order to gain her trust and relinquish her suspicion. Believing that Mike is still himself, Zoey let her guard down for a few episodes until she heard Alejandro calling Mike "Mal" in The Obsta-Kill Kourse and her suspicion has been raised again. Eventually, she found a DVD that Alejandro left in the Spa Hotel before he was eliminated and finally found the truth about Mal. In order to find a way to rescue her lover, Zoey decides to bring Mike/Mal to the finals with her. Richard Robbie Sam In Evil Dread, Zoey was worried with Sam's condition as he was drowsy for the entire challenge and kept on getting injured. In Saving Private Leechball, Zoey and the rest of her team (except Courtney) smuggled food from the hotel to give to Sam, who just came back from Boney Island, injured and starving. That night, Zoey consoles Sam after he find out that someone had broke his GameGuy. Scott With most of his targets in the Toxic Rats are gone, Scott finds an ally in Zoey, using her naivety to gain her trust. After he was placed in the Mutant Maggots, Zoey often backs him up whenever the others are bad mouthing him. However, Zoey eventually finds out that Scott is never a nice person after he voted out Mike in Grand Chef Auto, making their conflict mutual. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Zoey is finally able to get her revenge on Scott by injuring him during the challenge with one of her traps and he is eliminated that night, putting an end to their feud. They have limited interaction in their next season but not many hints of the same level of conflict they had with each other by the end of last season. However, Zoey's stronger bond with Mike as opposed to Scott influenced her decision in voting off Scott in The Bold and the Booty-ful. Selene Shana Shane Sierra .]]In the opening sequence of Total Drama All-Stars, Sierra ruins Zoey's moment with Mike by taking a picture of them as they were about to kiss. In Evil Dread, Sierra is shown talking photos of Courtney while she was sleeping, and was blogging about her new teammates. Sierra reveals that she has huge affection towards Zoey, viewing her as being "even sweeter in person". Later Zoey and Courtney watches Sierra in disgust as she eats the breakfast Chef threw into the cabin, off the floor. In Moon Madness, Sierra thinks she is invisible because of her not having her phone and asks Zoey if she can see her. When Zoey is not replying (as she is in shock of "Mike" breaking Cameron's glasses), Sierra screams in Zoey's ear, temporarily deafening her. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Zoey tries to comfort Sierra, who is still crying over Cameron's recent departure to the opposing team. However, when she corrects Sierra for calling Cameron "Cody", Sierra began to scold her and run out of the cabin in sobs. Staci In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Zoey and Mike help Staci stay afloat as she is struggling in the water after their yacht was blown up by Chris. Sylvia See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions